cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Whistler
Justin Cole Whistler (born February 24, 1989 as Justin Angus Porteous) is an American professional wrestler that was formerly signed to Valor Wrestling, Total Xtreme Wrestling, and Creative Caw Entertainment under the name Ace Whistler Early life Justin Cole Whistler was born on February 24,1989 in Boise, Idaho. Growing up, he would be under constant supervision from his single mother and his grandparents. He would become infatuated with the world of professional wrestling at 4 years old and it would become a passion. The passion he had for the sport would lead him to be an outsider in his school years. He would excel grade wise, but his social skills would be on a decline to the point where he was considered anti-social and an eventual danger to others by his middle school teachers. He would be forced into a theater program by his grandmother and mother in order to encourage him to become social. In high school, his love for theater (specifically musicals), music ( bands such as: Kiss, Motley Crue, Marilyn Manson, and Soundgarden), and pro wrestling would drive him to becoming more interactive to the point where he befriended one of his teachers that was connected to a professional wrestling school in North Carolina ran by Total Xtreme Wrestling. From that school, he was trained by Jacoby Vingence, Everett Crede, and Smash. Professional wrestling career Early Career On January 14th, 2011, Ace Whistler would make his debut in Total Xtreme Wrestling during their annual Tribute to the Troops. He would go on to defeat Rob Hill during the event. Shortly after, he would be exclusive to their Animosity brand and would be in a battle royal that would crown the number one contender to the International championship. He would then go on to go under several losses from the likes of: Tyron Fedrick, Marcus Edwards,Darren Ziminsky, and the team of Maxwell Verdi and his trainer Jacoby Vingence (MAXimum Vingence). Gen-Y During TXW's All Caged Up event, Whistler would team with Rick Rios to challenge MAXimum Vingence (Jacoby Vingence and Maxwell Verdi) in a Tornado Tag Team Hell in a Cell match for the recently vacated TXW Tag Team titles. The team would fall short, but it wouldn't be the last seen of Whistler that night. After the Elimination Chamber, Everett Crede would introduce Gen-Y to the world as they (Whistler, Edwards, and Dante Ordeal) attacked recently crowned TXW World Heavyweight Champion Kevin Da Kid. On the following episode of Sacrifice, Gen-Y would continue their tactics as Whistler would issue an invitation to whoever would win the double debut match between Matt Mosley and Tyler Emerson. Later on the weeks, Gen-Y would attack Shameless shortly before a tag team match between SFA (Shannon Silveria and Shameless) and Gen-Y (Whistler and Tyler Emerson). Before the attack, Silveria would wager his TXW United States title in this match. The match would never come to be as Silveria would not participate in the match, forcing the referee to call the match a forfeit and crown Whistler as the new TXW United States Champion. During the main event of Jack Strider versus Everett Crede, SFA (Silveria, Verdi, Shameless, and Vingence) would attack Dante Ordeal as retaliation towards the attack against Shameless and the loss of Silveria's U.S. Championship. On the following episode of Sacrifice, Silveria would go on to brutalize Whistler in a Steel Cage match. At TXW's Honor Glory Respect, Whistler would be put into a match for his United States Title against a mystery opponent. This opponent would be revealed to be the returning Robin Storm. During the contest, Whistler would resort to cowardly tactics that would result in a disqualification following the interference of fellow Gen-Y member Marcus Edwards. Whistler would not be seen until the Final Testimony III. Before Final Testimony III, Whistler would be forced to relinquish his belt due to the merging of the TXW International Championship and TXW United States Championship into the TXW Universal Championship. He would end up being one of the two participants to crown the first ever TXW Universal champion with the other participant being a debuting Cameron Bash. At the event, he would lose to Cameron Bash but would win it at the Tribute to the Troops event. Whistler for President After the company's hiatus in 2012, Whistler would vacate the Universal Championship and be placed in a match to determine the first TXW Global Champion. He would end up defeating the other competitors and become the Global Champion. He would announce his aspirations for the future on the following episode of Sacrifice. His main aspiration being becoming president of the United States of America. With this aspiration being public, Whistler became more patriotic and debuted his Presidential theme at the Ultimatum event against A.C. Arthurs. He would end up defeating Arthurs after an illegal low blow followed by a roll up. On the Sacrifice following Ultimatum, he would rechristen the Global Championship into the TXW United States Championship and would announce his running mate: Matt Mosley. Whistler and Mosley would end up introducing one more member of the cabinet: Chip Cassidy. As the episodes went on, Whistler would target to those not from the United States, targeting specifically Kota Kenji. At TXW's Survival of the Sickest, Whistler would defend his title against Kenji and would retain after a Presidential Seal onto a steel chair. Creative Caw Entertainment On the inaugural episode of CCE Meltdown, Whistler would debut in the company after Everett Crede's victory over Raymond Waters, Easton Angeles, and Brandon Young. This would lead to a statement by Whistler on episode 2 of Meltdown to announce his intentions to become the first CCE Champion. He would be attacked by Baron Bishop later on and would sign a contract to fight Everett Crede at CCE's first CPV, Ascension. On Episode 4, Crede would come out and make things personal against Whistler (calling him by his real name and wishing he would be like the other rockstars and die at age 27). This would anger Whistler to the point where he would entice Crede to the stage and fight him. At Ascension, he would debut a new look (longer hair, tights, and sporting flashy entrance gear) and would be defeated by Crede. After the match, Crede would attack Whistler and celebrate his victory and his new title. On Episode 5 of Meltdown, Whistler would return and would defeat Crede in a match for the CCE Title made by the new CCE General Manager Jordan Ashba. Shortly after, he would be stripped of the title and be placed in a match against Easton Angeles, Travis Jones, and Chris Andrews to crown the new CCE Champion. He would be attacked at the event by Desmond Cruise. Whistler would not appear for several episodes of Meltdown. Whis-Ki™ Formation Whistler would return on an episode of Meltdown as a part of a tag team with Ruki. The team called Whis-ki™ would be escorted by Chasity and would defeat Butch and Almakah Faiza in the first round and El Miedo and the Idiota in the second round of the CCE Tag Team Championship Tournament. This would place them in the finals against the Saints of Apostasy ( Matt Mosley and Curt Adler) at Relinquished. The company would close its doors shortly after episode X of Meltdown. TXW's Return (2015) When TXW returned in 2015, both Ace Whistler and Ruki became members of the roster. Ruki would become his manger until the Tag Team Division returned. Whistler was announced as one of the two participants ( the other being Desmond Cruise) in the United States Championship match on the return episode of Sacrifice. He would defeat Cruise and would move onto a rivalry with Lips. Lips would distract Whistler with various mindgames and would pin Whistler in a tag match on an episode of Sacrifice where Ace would team with Everett Crede and Lips would team with TXW World Champion Jacoby Vingence. He would face Lips at Honor, Glory, Respect and the match itself would experience technical issues. Ace would defeat Lips. On an episode of Sacrifice, Whistler would compete against Deion Diam Demarco for the United States Championship and would lose it due to the distraction caused by THE S1NDICAT3 ( R4GNAROK and FRY3R) taking out Ruki. After the match, these men would attack Ace. The two teams would compete at "Back Into Your System" for the TXW Tag Team Championship. Whis-ki would defeat THE S1NDICAT3 to become the champions. However, the company would shut its doors after the event. VALOR Wrestling Ace Whistler was announced as a signee of VALOR Wrestling as a participant of the VALOR Championship Circuit. He would be defeated in the first round by new debut Reace Rolu on VALOR 1. On VALOR 3, Whistler saved Rolu from a post-match assault by Shannon Silveria. After vague messages from Shannon Silveria, the two were signed for a match at IGNITE 2017, which Whistler would win after Rolu's theme music distracted Silveria. On VALOR 5, Whistler once again came to Rolu's rescue, saving him from a post-match attack by 3 masked men. At IGNITE 2017, Whistler would reveal an affair that he had with Silveria's ex-wife which would give Silveria reason to have issues with Whistler both personally and professionally. Whistler and Silveria would go through a match that resulted in Ace obtaining the win due to a distraction by Reace Rolu's music playing. On Episode 6 of Valor, Whistler would go on to issue a first blood match challenge to Silveria in order to give Silveria the chance to "redeem" Ace. Silveria would go on to accept the challenge. The main event of Valor 7 would go on to see Whistler lose to Silveria after Silveria would lacerate him with a concealed razor blade and then smash the wound repeatedly into an exposed ring post. Episode 8 of Valor would see Silveria issue one last match to Whistler in order to end their personal animosities with one another. This match that he would issue would be a death match at Valor X. Whistler would accept the death match and on the ninth episode of Valor, he would be blindsided by Silveria shortly after heading to the ring. Shortly after the ninth episode, Whistler would not be heard from again. On January 2019, it would be announced that after over a year's absence that Whistler and Ruki will return to Valor Wrestling as Whis-Ki™ in their brand new tag division. However, the company would announce its closure a few months after the announcement. Personal life Whistler currently lives in Sacramento, California and runs a small graphic design firm.He is often seen still spending time with Jordan Ashba, Everett Crede, and Stitches the Clown. He thrives on being supportive of his family and friends. As of March 23, 2019, Whistler had legally changed his name from Justin Angus Porteous to Justin Cole Whistler. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ace in the Hole (Spinning Neckbreaker) - 2011-2012 ** Shooting Star Elbow Drop - 2011-2011 ** Saving Ace ''(Lifting Reverse DDT) - 2012 ** Lifting Reverse DDT - 2012 ** ''Presidential Seal (Butterfly DDT) - 2013-2013 ** The One Hit Wonder (Rolling Elbow) - 2013-2014 (Currently used as a signature move) ** ''Frehely's Comet (Impaler DDT) -2013-2014 (Currently used as a signature move) ** 'The Chaser' (Butterfly Facebuster) -2015-Current * '''Signature moves' ** Falcon Arrow ** Bionic Elbow combination ** Trifecta Elbow Drops ** The Two Piece (Superplex into Falcon Arrow) ** Pacemaker ( 10 Elbow Drop combination) ** Shot of Whis-ki™ ''(Spinning Wheel Kick) * '''Tag Teams' ** Gen-Y ( with Everett Crede, Marcus Edwards, Tyler Emerson, and Rick Rios) -2011-2013 ** The Presidential Cabinet (with Matt Mosley and Chip Cassidy) -2013-2013 ** Whis-Ki™ (with Ruki) -2014-2019 * Wrestlers managed ** Ruki -2014-2019 * Nicknames ** "The Pace Setting Ace" ** "Candidate for the 2016 Presidency" * Entrance themes ** "Dirty Little Thing" by Adelita's Way (January 14,2011 - November 11,2012) ** "Hail to the Chief" by TXW production ( December 13,2012 - April 10, 2013) ** "Eyes of a Panther" by Steel Panther (June 10, 2013 - February 10, 2014) ** "Smooth Up In Ya (Whis-ki™ Mix)" by Bullet Boys ( March 1,2014 - October 10th, 2016) ** "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" by Emphatic (January 1,2017 - Current) Championships and accomplishments * Total Xtreme Wrestling ** TXW United States Champion (3 times) ** TXW Universal Champion ( 2 time) ** TXW Global Champion (1 time) ** TXW Tag Team Champion (with Ruki (1 time)) * Creative Caw Entertainment ** CCE Champion (1 time) Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling